My Teenage Dream
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: Sonny is just cleaning her room just like an ordinary day. Jamming to Katy Perry. A certain blond is watching her surprise to know more about her multiple talents. Get curiouse on who it's about. Read more to find out. READ AND REVIEW!


**This story is dedicated to all the people that entered my contest. I'm talking about ****twipi, DancingRaindrops, channystemiluver4ever, TheMunroeMagicMaker, Midnightdisaster95, redRose-StarFire-RoseFire, XxSimplyALicexX ,dinkylinkiygirl, Sonny With A Chance, MyKnightInSterlingArmor, Chad's Shortstack, Princesscolorful, FanofHistory.**

**Thanks for all the great stories and congratulations to the winners. I have a one-shot just dedicated to the winner , DancingRaindrops, called Truth or Dare. I only have favoritism but one review. Please read it and review. Along with this story. Thanks for all the effort you guys did to just join this contest. You guys are the best. Now on with the story.**

**Sorry for the long Authors note. It's just I have to say who this is for and I'm doing it again. Okay now on with the story. But before that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with A Chance. It was hard to say but it is TRUE!**

**Sonny's POV**

I have been listening to Katy Perry lately. She is like one of my favorite singers next to Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, and the list goes on. I like almost all genre. Except for those old singers. No offence but it makes me feel sad and well OLD.

I've been listening to her whole album. I'm talking about California Girls to Hot and Cold. My favorite song just came on and it made me think about a certain blond. CHAD DYLAN COOPER. Is he ever thinking about me like this?

_**You think I'm pretty**_

_**Without any makeup on**_

_**You think I'm funny**_

_**When I tell the punch line wrong**_

_**I know you get me**_

_**So I let my walls come down, down**_

I started singing in my dressing room. With my iPod on full blast. If any one came inside the room, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to notice their presence. I didn't care if any one saw me. Thinking I was crazy. I just kept singing and dancing as I clean up my side of the room. With all the costumes being stuffed in my closet. Along with the garbage on my dresser. I must look like a crazy women just jumping up and down making their ears hurt as I sing those really high pitch notes.

**Chad's POV**

As I was walking down the halls by Sonny's dressing room, I heard singing. Good singing and the song sounded SO familiar. I must have heard it in the radio. I open her door just a little to see her dancing and singing along.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a**_

_**Teenage dream, the way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep, let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stop, when you look at me**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

_**This is real, lets take a chance and**_

_**Don't ever look back Don't ever look back**_

I now remember the song she was singing. It was Katy Perry with the song (Snap snap)Teenage Dream. But man is her singings good. I went inside and stood in the corner just to watch her perform. She didn't even notice my presence in her room. Who doesn't notice the presence of CDC? Every one knows when I'm in the room and when I'm not. But I guess it's better that she doesn't know that I'm watching her for now. That way I can continue watching her. As she kept singing and singing with that angelic yet cute voice._ Stupid cute._

Okay so I may have a crush on Ms. Sunshine. I mean who doesn't like her being around you with her positive attitude and bubbly self. She does everything so cute and I haven't seen anything with her not being cute. Even when I know that she's insulting me. It just makes it harder for me to resist but I know someday she will see me as Chad. Not CDC but just Chad. Weird as it is, I have that kind of side. The one side where I show all the evil bad boy side and the good loving, caring guy that my family knows about. And maybe Sonny because she weakens me and makes me show the real side. I may be the greatest actor of our generation but I am a nervous wreck with Sonny around.

She continues to sing towards the end.

**I'm gonna get your heart racing**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Being a teenage dream tonight**

**Tonight, tonight**

I started clapping and she turned around with a shocked expression. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. It was like she was like a T.V. where you put her on mute and can't hear a word she says. All you see is her lips moving saying words. Or is it just me? She finally said her first word after her little performance was done.

"What are you doing here?" She said calmly but in a expression that had the mixture of anger, mad and well PIST.

"I was just passing by your dressing room and heard you singing a familiar song and I just went in and watched you do your thing." I said as if it were any ordinary thing.

"Mhmm…yeah.. then what are you still doing here then?" Is she kicking me out?

"Yeah. I was going to compliment you on your sing. Something I don't usually do but I guess it wouldn't matter so I should just g-"

"Fine. What were you going to say to me?"

"That your singing was great. That I could hook you up with a record company and be more popular than you are right now. I can help you get to a better a future. Ya know! That kind of stuff."

"I'm fine where I am. I'm not thinking about that right now. Maybe when I'm a nobody, then I would start the whole singing carrier. Any more suggestions, comments, maybe a salutation goodbye." As she was saying this to me, she was pushing me out the door. That was when I turn and step back in to her dressing room.

"Just one. Who does that song remind you of?" Weird as it is, a girl would never sing that song so meaningful and full of passion as if they were singing it to a crowd or just people.

"Some one that I like. You know him but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't find him until you think about it for a moment just wondering who has that one personality my dream guy would have. Where only people that you love would know about." I was wondering about that answer. Their was something in between those lines that was telling me that the person was on the tip of my tong.

"Think about it Chad." She said leaving me in her dressing room. Maybe getting ready to rehearse some stuff or whatever they do.

As I left to walk to my dressing room. I thought about her answer. _You know him but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't find him until you think about it for a moment just wondering who has that one personality my dream guy would have. Where only people that you love would know about._

Who do I know has a soft personality once you get to know them. I never really had friends that are like that. Actually, all my friends are fakers. Hollywood material not original or normal material as Sonny calls it. You see, my world circles around Sonny. It's all about Sonny Sonny SONNY! Not one day, one our, maybe a minute that I don't think about her. Sure when she wasn't in Condor Studios but now.. It's all different.

I thought about my mom, dad, sister. All my close family members. That was when it clicked in my brain. It was me. I was the one that was always wearing a mask to show that I am a jerk and what not when the real me is just another Sonny. Not the bubbly energetic kind but the sweet loving caring kind. I was just thinking about it as she was singing why didn't it come to me before? Dumb Chad.(thump on the head) Stupid!

I race back to her dressing room looking for Sonny anywhere. I looked in the cafeteria, her dressing room until I found her watching some show in the prop house. I called her name once.

"SONNY!" She turned her head and I ran up to her as she stood up taking little steps back avoiding me, giving her a strong but sweet kiss on the lips. Sparks were flying all through out my body. Feeling my hormones ranging. We pulled apart for air as she only said the words that she was going crazy about in her dressing room.

"You're my teenage dream. The one and only" We both smiled as our lips joined together as one, bring back the sparks that we felt with each movement we made with our lips. Just like a Teenage Dream.

**That's it! Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the great review on Truth or Dare. Thanks to all the contestants. Please review! It means the world to me. I have been through a lot so please make me happy and REVIEW!**


End file.
